Au coin d'une cheminée
by yuny-lune
Summary: Une cheminée, un Serpentard, une Gryffondor et une rouquine qui décide de jouer les marieuses, voilà ce que donne ce petit One shot sans prétention aucune, sauf celle de vous divertir. OS DMHG


Blabla : Salut à tous, me revoila pour un pitit one shot, en attend la suite de "Ne jamais donner sa langue au chat", qui ne devrait plus trop tarder Ceci est vraiment une histoire toute mimi, sans prise de tête, à lire tranquillement installé, juste pour se détendre. Et oui, c'est encore un DMHG, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas lol ! J'aime beaucoup ce couple ! Voilà, donc, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous apprécirez, et que vous me laisserez une petite review, histoire de me faire part de vos impressions 

Bonne lecture !

Au coin d'une cheminée :

Drago Malefoy, Serpentard de son état, était sur un immense lit à baldaquins, les yeux dans le vague, une expression d'ennui se dessinait sur son visage fin. Cette expression là lui était habituelle, comme si elle avait toujours été naturelle... Comme si il était né avec. Pourtant, ce n'était nullement le cas. Cette mimique était apparue il y a bien longtemps, pendant son enfance, période difficile de sa vie. Il en gardait une trace indélébile au fond de lui, comme une blessure sanguinolente qui ne voulait pas se refermer, un coup de couteau planté trop profondément dans son cœur. Et celui-ci n'avait jamais cicatrisé. Mais c'était un souvenir qu'il souhaitait vivement oublier.

Drago était dans sa grande chambre depuis déjà plusieurs heures, mais il n'avait pas l'air de voir le temps passer. Ce jeune homme si distant, au port princier et aux manières dignes, cachait en lui un être humain, autant capable d'être heureux que de souffrir, d'aimer, mais surtout de haïr. L'amour... Sentiment trop infantile, d'après lui. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aimé personne que lui-même. Son amour à lui était égocentrique, égoïste, comme s'il pensait que tout tournait forcément autour de sa personne, comme s'il était convaincu d'être le roi du monde, un dieu au pouvoir incontestable, un homme craint et respecté. Il croyait posséder l'estime des autres, mais il se trompait amèrement. Seulement, il était bien trop prétentieux pour s'en rendre compte. Ce garçon aux apparences froides et insupportables était en fait une personne que l'on peut qualifier de « perdue », qui souffre au plus profond de lui même, un être abandonné et oublié du reste du monde. Mais qui est-ce qui se souciera de lui ? C'était une question qu'il se posait chaque jour, mais elle restait sans réponse...

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose n'allait pas chez le prince des Serpents. Il était préoccupé par une image, une apparition qui lui avait semblé divine. Une certaine lionne ne voulait pas quitter son esprit, et il en était profondément troublé. Ses sentiments étaient mis à rude épreuve depuis quelques temps. Lui qui croyait les avoir oubliés, délaissés dans un recoin égaré de son cœur blessé.

Drago se leva soudainement, semblant retrouver ses esprits, puis il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle commune réservée aux préfets en chefs. Il s'assit au coin du feu, et il se plongea dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Il aimait tout particulièrement observer le feu, cette chose si étrange mais qui vous réchauffe le cœur. A ses yeux, c'était la plus belle chose au monde...

Hermione Granger leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit Drago entrer dans la pièce. Le jeune homme ne lui lança pas même un regard, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il semblait hypnotisé par le feu crépitant dans la cheminée de pierres. Hermione le vit s'installer par terre, tout près de la cheminée, comme un enfant qui souhaite trouver un peu de solitude devant une source de chaleur. Là, assit tranquillement, Drago paraissait serein, tout son être dégageait une fabuleuse aura qui emplissait Hermione de petits frissons qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Doucement, comme si elle avait peur de briser ce moment qui lui apparaissait magique, elle s'approcha de Drago et lui fit face, cherchant à attirer son attention sur elle, mais ses efforts restèrent vains.Drago semblait plongé dans une transe... C'était comme... S'il n'était pas vraiment là, du moins, pas son esprit. La jeune fille se pencha vers le blond, et elle resta figée sur place. Ses yeux bleu-gris, d'habitude si inexpressifs, étaient à ce moment là habités par une mélancolie sans nom. Il était si beau a cet instant, tellement différent, tellement... Lui. Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette vision. Drago lui apparaissait comme un ange déchu, expulsé d'un paradis qu'on lui refusait depuis longtemps. Elle avait comprit toute la tristesse rien qu'en croisant son regard, elle venait de découvrir tout ce que ce garçon au cœur de pierre cachait au plus profond de lui. Elle sentait le besoin pesant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le consoler, de redonner à ses yeux une lueur d'espoir, un semblant de sentiments, peut-être aussi de l'embrasser.

«-Non, c'est absurde, je ne peux pas penser une telle chose, pas lui, pas Malefoy !» Songea t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Hermione détourna son regard du visage de son ennemi d'enfance en soupirant. Elle se sentait à la fois bête et troublée d'avoir osé penser une telle chose. Embrasser Drago Malefoy ? Mais où avait-elle la tête ? La jeune fille retourna s'asseoir sur le grand canapé rouge, qui trônait au centre de la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, puis se replongea dans le livre qu'elle lisait avant l'arrivée du Serpentard, mais elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Son cœur battait fort, très fort, et ses pensées la ramenaient sans cesse vers Drago. Ce garçon qu'elle détestait depuis son entrée à Poudlard ne voulait plus quitter son esprit. Lui, qui n'avait jamais voulu la laisser en paix, continuait encore à la troubler, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas consciemment.

Drago sortit soudainement de sa bulle imaginaire, et son attention se fixa sur la préfète brune qui, lui semblait-il, lisait à nouveau son livre sur le canapé. Elle était si sérieuse, comme à son habitude, mais aujourd'hui elle avait quelque chose qui semblait avoir changé, et cette chose la rendait... Belle... Si belle... Oui, Drago la trouvait belle, et il n'avait plus peur de se l'avouer, plus depuis quelques instants à peine, mais qui faisaient toute la différence dans son cœur. Le jeune homme regroupa ses jambes contre lui, et il se permit de la regarder encore, sondant chaque partie de son visage angélique, avant de se planter dans ses yeux chocolat. Dieu qu'elle lui faisait envie ! Elle, si belle, si innocente, il n'avait plus qu'un unique désir, la posséder, la garder pour lui seul, jalousement. C'était un désir interdit, un désir impossible, mais qui vous donne de l'adrénaline, qui vous pousse à braver toutes les lois... Son interdit, c'était elle, Hermione, son Ange à lui, la flamme de son envie, son âme, son pêcher. C'est alors qu'il sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il l'aimait... Il l'aimait plus que tout, plus que la vie elle-même, et il la voulait. Il accusa difficilement cette nouvelle. Il aimait, pour la première fois de sa vie ! Cela lui faisait tout drôle, mais c'était étrangement agréable. En quelques secondes, son amour si égoïste s'évanouit pour laisser la place à un amour vrai et sincère. Un amour qu'il destinait à autre que lui... Comme quoi les miracles existaient.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement lorsqu'elle sentit un regard peser sur elle. Elle releva timidement le visage et rencontra deux prunelles d'acier qui la sondaient comme si elles voulaient voir en elle. Vraiment très troublant... La jeune fille se sentit rougir face à ce garçon si étrange. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse tant d'effet que cela ? Pourquoi lui, et pas un autre ? Pourquoi un Serpentard et non un Gryffondor ? Cela faisait beaucoup de « pourquoi », mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser toutes ces questions. Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur la personne qu'elle détestait depuis 6 ans, presque 7, il y avait de quoi être surpris tout de même. La jeune fille cala son regard sur le visage de Drago. Il était terriblement beau, elle aurait voulu se blottir dans ses bras et ne jamais le quitter. Ne jamais le laisser partir. L'aimait-elle ? Oui, c'était flagrant comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais, elle ne savait pas que ce sentiment était réciproque, et que ce garçon dont elle rêvait avait les mêmes idées qu'elle. Les mêmes fantasmes, peut-être...

Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, une jeune fille aux yeux brillants de vie observaient les deux jeunes gens, cachée de leur vision, un sourire bienveillant collé aux lèvres. Ils feraient un si beau couple ses deux là, et elle savait que chacun d'eux voulait avouer sa flamme à l'autre, il fallait juste un peu forcer les choses, voilà tout. La jeune fille attrapa un bout de bois qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son jean, elle la secoua légèrement, et prononça des mots inaudibles. Soudain, une musique d'une douceur infinie retentit dans la salle commune. C'était une merveilleuse mélodie, si belle, qu'elle transportait qui l'écoutait La jeune sorcière agrandi son sourire, très fière d'elle. Elle savait bien que grâce à elle, un couple plus que surprenant allait se former, et sous ses yeux en plus ! N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Avec une moue victorieuse, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et entortilla une mèche d'un roux flamboyant entre ses doigts. Quand Ron découvrirait ce qu'elle avait fait, il ferait une crise cardiaque. La rouquine rit discrètement à cette pensée, et elle reporta son attention vers les deux préfets-en-chefs, tous deux très surpris d'entendre cette musique qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

Drago fut tout d'abord très étonné d'entendre cette musique qui emplissait la pièce. Il parcouru l'endroit du regard, cherchant d'où elle pouvait provenir, mais il ne trouva rien, tout était parfaitement à sa place, semblait-il. Alors, il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Hermione qui était tout aussi surprise que lui. Une idée traversa alors l'esprit du jeune homme, et il sourit de contentement. Il fallait absolument qu'il remercie la personne qui avait eu la merveilleuse initiative de mettre une si belle musique. Elle était toute appropriée pour danser un slow, ce qui ravi encore plus le blond. Il se leva du sol, et se dirigea doucement vers une Hermione toute rouge d'embarras. Avec un sourire enjôleur, il lui tendit sa main, l'intimant de cette manière à venir le rejoindre. La brunette fixa la main du jeune homme, l'air aussi interrogateur que surpris. Elle sentit son sang battre à ses tempes, signe chez elle qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Mais un nouveau sourire de Drago la persuada d'accepter l'invitation, alors elle lui prit la main, quelque peu hésitante et se leva du canapé pour le rejoindre. Le jeune homme l'attira tout contre lui, puis mit ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione. Celle-ci eut un hoquet de surprise. Drago faisait preuve d'une douceur dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, tous ses gestes étaient tendres et sensuels, comme s'il tenait entre ses mains le plus précieux des trésors. Oh, oui, elle était son trésor à lui, le plus beau qu'il n'ai jamais eu... Il l'aimerait toujours, il le savait si bien. Toujours...

Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou du blond qui lui enserrait les hanches, prenant un peu plus confiance en elle, rassurée par la douceur attrayante de Drago. Ce fut le signal que celui-ci attendait, alors il commença à danser lentement, porté par la musique, le cœur léger. Il était tellement bien avec elle, sa muse, son ange, son âme-sœur, qu'il aurait voulu que cette danse ne finisse jamais, pour passer le restant de sa vie dans ses bras.

Hermione se détendait progressivement, allant jusqu'à se sentir légère, enfin libre, contre celui qu'elle aimait malgré elle. Il dégageait pour la première fois une aura protectrice qui enveloppait Hermione d'une chaleur rassurante, c'était si agréable d'être avec lui. La brunette posa sa tête contre le torse de Drago et se laissa aller, guidée par les pas réguliers de son cavalier. Elle entendit alors le cœur de Drago s'emballer, et elle eut un sourire. Que c'était bon de 'rencontrer' le vrai Drago... Il y avait donc quelqu'un derrière le masque de méchanceté, et cette personne, elle venait de la découvrir.

Le blond sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre lorsqu'Hermione posa sa tête contre lui. Cela lui faisait bizarre de la sentir tout contre lui. Il se dit avec amusement que c'était la première fois qu'il perdait toute son assurance avec une fille. Mais elle, ce n'était pas une fille comme les autres, c'était celle avec qui il voulait passer sa vie, fonder une famille. C'était celle qu'il voulait aimer, aimer jusqu'à en crever, aimer jusqu'à en perdre la raison. C'était donc cela, l'amour ? Drago plongea son visage dans les cheveux auburn d'Hermione, respirant son parfum sucré, et il délaissa les hanches de la jeune femme pour aller parcourir son dos, caressant chaque centimètre de cette peau douce. Elle allait le rendre fou, il fallait qu'il se décide, qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments. Il écarta d'une main les cheveux de la jeune sorcière et il déposa de petits baisers dans le cou d'Hermione. Celle-ci frissonna, elle s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Son pouls s'emballait un peu plus à chaque baiser de Drago, et elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Dieu, qu'elle l'aimait ! Le jeune homme remonta vers le visage de sa bien-aimée, embrassa son menton, ses joues, son petit nez, et ses tempes avant de poser le front d'Hermione contre le sien. Il lui sourit, et fixa ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il le fasse...

« Je t'aime » Dit-il à voix basse.

Hermione sentit des papillons dans son ventre lorsqu'elle entendit les mots de Drago. Il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait aussi ! Elle était si heureuse.  
Une larme roula sur la jour de la jeune femme, une larme de bonheur, que Drago s'empressa d'embrasser pour la faire disparaître. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres, mais Drago fut plus rapide, et il pressa sa bouche contre celle de la jeune fille. Ce fut un baiser un peu maladroit, mais c'était leur premier, le plus beau...

« Je t'aime aussi Drago... » Murmura t-elle.

La rouquine, toujours tapie dans son coin sombre ne put contenir le cri de joie qu'elle retenait depuis un moment déjà.

« YESSSSS ! » Cria t-elle en sauta dans tous les sens.

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement.  
« Ginny ? Demanda Hermione, complètement abasourdie. Mais... Que fais-tu là ? »

Ladite Ginny s'arrêta aussitôt de sautiller, et regarda son amie, riant nerveusement.

« Salut ! » Murmura t-elle, virant au rouge brique.

Drago la dévisagea un moment, puis éclata de rire, suivi de près par Hermione. Ginny reprit aussitôt son air taquin et se mit à rire à son tour.

« Je le savais ! Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon vous n'auriez rien tenté sans moi ! » Scanda t-elle, l'air fier.

Hermione se précipita dans ses bras en riant.

« Merci Ginny... »

FIN

Et voilà, fini ! Alors, maintenant, je veux des reviews ! Oui oui

A bientôt ! 


End file.
